Project Light
by Finalangel509
Summary: Only the Shinra Company knew about...Project Light. A young girl being a experiment to see if they could create another Sephiroth. They were wrong, she couldn't be controlled and she became his little angel and someone else wanted to be near her too. SephirothXOCXGenesis
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Deep under Healen Lodge lies an underground lab sealed away for years.  
Rufus Shinra walked down a hallway with his Turks following him.  
"What is this old experiment doing down here anyway?" Reno asked him as his bright red hair shined in the light coming from the lighting above their heads.  
A huge door in front of them had wings on it and the letters PL.  
"Project light…is the only being that Sephiroth talks too and is calm around…my father never knew why he cared about her…she was only six when she was taken from her family…" Rufus said to them as the doors opened and they saw a huge lab.  
Elena walked over to the computer and it turned on showing vital signs and a heart beat.  
"She's still asleep…but the tank is old…" Elena said to them as she typed a few more on the computer.  
"What age is she at…she was a teen when they put her in here…before Sephiroth left…" Rufus said to them as they saw a mark on the floor with angel wings on it.  
"Okay…I'm curious…who or what is project light?" Rude asked him.  
"Chloe Highwind…her blonde hair changed to a light brown with blonde highlights." Rufus said to him as he walked over to the computer and typed a few things into the computer and a big tank started to come up from the ground.  
A young woman around the age of 22 floated inside the tank, she wore jeans and combat boots with red tank top.  
Her clothes clinged to her slender form as her shoulder length light brown hair floated around her face as she slept.  
Chloe's eyes twitched.  
"She can't hear us right…"Reno asked him.  
"I don't know…" Rufus said as a sword in a case near them glowed.

_Chloe…Chloe…my little angel…it's time for you to wake up…I'm coming back…but I need your help my little angel…_Sephiroth's voice appeared in her mind.  
_Sephy…where are you…I miss you…I don't know what has been happening since I have been asleep…_Chloe asked him as she felt her body heat up a bit and felt weird on her back.

Reno backed away as the tank started to crack. "Should it be doing that?" Reno asked him as they looked at the woman in the tank and saw her stir in her sleep.  
The tank shattered as Chloe landed on her feet and her hair clinged to her face and she groaned softly.  
Rufus walked towards her. "Chloe…do you know who I am?" Rufus asked her as she sat on the bottom of the tank.  
Chloe slowly opened her mako green eyes. "The spoiled brat…Rufus Shinra…" Chloe said as she sighed and slowly stood up.  
Reno slowly reached for his electric rod and Chloe glared at him.  
"Use that and I kill you…" Chloe said to him as she got off the platform and walked towards a chest in the room.  
Chloe pulled out a bag and a book as she closed it and grabbed the sword in the case.  
"Chloe…where are you going?" Rude asked her as she looked at him.  
Chloe ignored him as she walked out of the room with the bag on her back and carried the sword.  
_I wonder…how Cloud is…_Chloe thought to herself as she walked towards the elevator with Rufus following her and the others as well.

A week later Chloe sat on the roof with a young man with blonde hair tied back into a pony tail.  
His deep blue eyes watched the sun rise from the top of Healen Lodge.  
"Maybe Shinra will let you leave so you can see Cloud and the others…" The man said to her.  
"I know…I miss them a lot Ziggy…wait…what happened to Genesis?" Chloe asked him as he sighed.  
"From what I heard he…disappeared…no one knows where…" Ziggy said to her as they watched the horizon.  
"How's uncle Cid?" Chloe asked him.  
"Don't know…Cid's been trying to find you since they took you…I didn't know you were under this place…how does it feel to be awake?" Ziggy asked her as she leaned on his shoulder.  
Ziggy smiled.  
"It feels good…I missed you bro…"Chloe said to him and he ruffled her hair.  
"Oh…I got you a gift…"Ziggy said to her making her blink.

At 7th Heaven bar, Cloud sat at the bar and Tifa looked up as three black cloaked figures walked inside.  
"Cid said Ziggy's been acting weird…but he doesn't seem that weird now…he just told me that someone we know came back…" Tifa said to him as he drank his water.  
"He asked me to come to a forest area to find him…and his surprise…I don't know what he meant but he sounded…happy and worried." Cloud said to her.  
"You don't think…Chloe's back do you…" Tifa asked him.  
"I don't know…the last I saw of her…she was being taken away while Sephiroth was away on a mission…and when he came back…he blocked everyone out…he told me last time…that he will find his angel…that she wasn't dead…just hidden from him…and he will find her." Cloud said to her as he finished his drink.  
"Why would Shinra keep Chloe from Sephiroth…it seems suicidal…" Tifa said to him as she cleaned some mugs and heard the door open as Cid ran into the room.  
"Ziggy just messaged me…he said…shes back…Tifa…I have to find them…please tell me where Shinra is and where my family is!" Cid said to her as he slammed his hand on the table.  
Tifa sighed and she walked over to the picture of a little girl with blonde hair and a big smile on her face as she stood inbetween two tall men.  
A man with short red hair and blue eyes stood next to her smiling and the other being Sephiroth while his eyes watched her.  
"He killed so many…to find her…while the other…disappeared…" Tifa said to them softly and Cloud saw the three men walk out.  
"Tifa…something is wrong…they…felt like those three we fought two years ago." Cloud said to her.

Chloe walked down some stairs with Ziggy following her.  
They walked into a garage and she saw a black tarp over a vehicle. "Ziggy…what is that…" Chloe asked him.  
"Well you wanted something for your birthday right…"Ziggy said as he watched her walk over to it.  
Chloe pulled the tarp off and she gasped as she saw a black motorcycle with silver designs on it.  
"Ziggy…you're the best big brother ever!" Chloe said as she hugged him and he smiled.  
"Want to take her out for a ride?" Ziggy asked her as he handed her the keys and she smiled.  
Chloe turned it on. "Wait what about Shinra?" Chloe asked him.  
Ziggy sighed. "they don't want you with me cause were siblings…but I don't give a damn…your my little sister…I'm not losing you again." Ziggy said to her as he got on the bike and stared at her. "You want to feel free or no?" Ziggy asked her and she blinked then got on in front of him and floored it out of the garage.

Chloe smiled as she flew down the road and laughed.  
"This is the best gift ever Ziggy!" Chloe said as she saw a old town and turned towards it while Ziggy held onto her.

_Little Angel…don't you miss me…I can't find you…please…where are you…I can't let…him have you…never_ Sephiroths voice appeared in her head as she leaned against Ziggy and he quickly grabbed onto the bars.  
_Sephiroth…I can't sense you…they said your dead…but I know that's not true…_Chloe said to him in her mind.  
She heard a dark chuckle in her mind. _Your right…I'm not dead…Cloud may have defeated me but I'm very much alive…I've been trying to find you…don't you miss me…my little angel?_ Sephiroth asked her as she snapped her eyes open and saw three silver haired men fighting Ziggy as she leaned against a rock in the forest.  
"Ziggy!"Chloe screamed as she grabbed her sword and her eyes slowly turned into cat eyes and she stopped a sword about to hit her brother.  
"Leave…my brother…alone!" Chloe growled as she pushed the shorter man away from her.  
"Sister…don't you know who we are…big brother should have told you…" The shorter man said to her as she stood in front of Ziggy as he grabbed his gun and pointed it at them.  
"No I don't know who you guys are…who are you…and why are you attacking my brother?" Chloe asked them as she stayed near Ziggy.  
"My name is Kadaj…and these are my brothers Loz and Yazoo." Kadaj said to her with a smirk as her eyes turned to normal.  
"Chloe…he looks a bit like…" Ziggy whispered to her.  
"Sephiroth…I know…"Chloe said to her brother as she shifted her position.  
Ziggy glanced at his sister as she watched the three men.  
Chloe blinked and heard Sepiroths voice in her head causing her to shake her head.  
"Chloe…we need to get out of here…" Ziggy said to her as he felt his phone go off.  
They felt the wind pick up and heard a fan sound and saw a giant airship fly towards them.  
"It's Ziggy!" Tifa said to them and they felt the ship shift as Cid watched them.  
"C-Chloe…She's alive…thank god…" Cid said with tears going down his face as Chloe ran to her bike and Ziggy followed her.  
Chloe drove off towards the town and the group saw a black feather land on the window.  
"What the…"Cid said as they heard a scream and saw Chloe fall off her bike and Ziggy crashed into a building.  
Chloe groaned as she saw the three silver haired men stop near them and Chloe backed away and saw a black feather land near her.  
"What the…wait…" Chloe said as a part of the ground under her started to crack.  
Ziggy climbed out of the debris and saw Chloe fall into a hole.  
Chloe screamed and felt weak.  
_Not now…not now…Sephiroth…where are you…I need you…_Chloe said in her mind as her eyes started to blur.  
_little angel…your never alone…not while I'm watching over you…_Sephiroth whispered in her mind as something or someone flew down to her with a wing on their left shoulder.

Chloe heard a voice talking in the distance.  
"So she did have my book…and here I thought I lost it…" A males voice said softly as she heard a chair squeak.  
Chloe's mako green eyes slowly opened and they had a hint of blue in them.  
"huh…where…" Chloe said softly as she heard a small chuckle.  
"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest." The voice said to her.  
"Loveless…Act 1…wait…it can't be." Chloe said as she heard the person stand up and her eyes widen.  
"It's been too long…little angel…seems like you caused a lot of trouble for Shinra before going into a deep sleep…"The person said to her.  
"How…Sephiroth said you died…" Chloe said as she saw the person's soft red hair shine in the sun light coming in from the window and his blue eyes watched her as she sat up in the bed.  
"I found out…I can't die…not fully anyway…not yet…" The man said to her as he walked towards her into the light.  
"Genesis…" Chloe said softly causing him to smirk more.  
"Guess it comes with your job huh…Sephiroth's little light." Genesis said to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe stared at her old friend as tears threatened to fall from her mako green eyes.  
"Genesis…"Chloe said softly as he yelped almost falling over as she hugged him. "Genesis…I thought you were dead…"Chloe softly cried as he slowly wrapped his arms around her.  
"I know…everyone did…how are you awake?" Genesis asked her as he guided her over to her bed and she sat down.  
"I heard Sephiroth's voice…and…had all his memories of him doing horrible things in the past…and when I heard voices…I could feel my strength coming back…" Chloe said to him as he handed her a glass of water as she quickly took it and drank it.  
"That sounds like him…you look older…almost his age…did your hair get longer?" Genesis asked her making her blink then run into the bathroom. "What the heck…"Chloe said softly as she saw her eyes slowly change blue and she held her stomach and ran to the toilet.  
Genesis listened to her then slowly got up and headed to the bathroom.  
Chloe puked again and leaned against the tub with her hair around her face. "I fought…some men…that kept calling me their sister…I don't know who they are…but…I heard him again…his aura…felt evil…"Chloe said to him as she looked at him as he kneeled down to her level and pushed some of her hair out of the way of her face.  
Chloe watched him. "Chloe…use the shower…I will keep watch outside…try to relax…" Genesis said to her with a soft smile as she softly blushed and looked away from him as he got up.  
Chloe watched him leave the bathroom as she quickly locked the door and leaned against it.  
_Sephiroth…did you lie to me…about Genesis dying…_Chloe asked inside her mind but heard nothing.  
She softly sighed as she got up and turned on the water while slowly taking off her clothing.

Genesis sat on the balcony of the small apartment building.  
"So…they keep her from him…but why…they know she's too strong willed to be controlled…even by him…" Genesis said as he grabbed his book and started to read it as he heard soft singing from the bathroom.  
"When the war of the beasts bring about the worlds end. The goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting." Genesis said softly as he saw some of the garden around him slowly bloom.

Ziggy ran down the street and crashed into someone. "Damn it man! Watch where your…" Ziggy said as he saw Cloud dust himself off and the gang watched them.  
"Ziggy? I thought you said Chloe was with you?" Tifa asked him.  
"She…was until three silver haired men attacked us and kept calling her sister…"Ziggy said to them as he stood up while dusting off his pants.  
"Where is she Ziggy!" A new voice asked him as he yelped as his uncle slammed him into a wall.  
"you wouldn't believe me if I told you…all I saw was red and a black wing…"Ziggy said to him as Cid was about to punch him but heard Cloud shift his feet.  
"He cant be alive…me and Zack saw him die Ziggy…" Cloud said to him.  
"He's the only one that I know of Cloud…plus…I cant reach her on her cell…she just left me a note…or he did I don't know from who…it just said shes safe…and with a old friend then had the letter G on it." Ziggy said to him as Cloud looked at the sky.

Chloe laid on her bed drawing something.  
She yelped as Genesis took the notebook from her and she jumped to her feet trying to get it back.  
"G-Genesis! Its not done yet!" Chloe said to him as she tried to reach for it but he hovered over the floor a bit away from her reach.  
"You've gotten better at drawing…is my hair really that spiky on the ends?" Genesis said to her as she tackled him and they both landed on the ground with her sitting on his waist and his hair around his head like a halo and he saw the sun light shine through the window hitting her hair to make it look like she was a angel.  
"you really are like a angel…" Genesis said to her causing her to blush madly as she got up and walked away from him to the balcony.  
"I'm not a angel…I'm a monster…I killed a lot of people…and another reason why they sealed me away was because…I killed that scientist…because she was trying to find a way to kill you and Sephy…" Chloe said to him as her hair blew in the wind and she sighed then felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Your not a monster…your no where near a monster…you tried to keep us safe…"Genesis said to her as she looked away.  
"Then why did they put Jenova cells and Sephiroth cells in me…I have horrible nightmares…where he kills the ones I love…and you two fighting…again." Chloe said to him as he watched her while her back softly glowed.  
A few tears went down her face. "I saw my own mother and father die in front of me…they took me from my brother…and tried to control me…till I escaped and found you three…that's why I stayed near you guys…because I felt safe…and happy."  
White feathers danced around them and Genesis blinked as he watched the feathers and saw faint outlines of wings coming out of her back.  
_White…wings…on both shoulders…cause she uses duel swords…unlike me and Sephiroth…_Genesis thought to himself as his hand reached out to her back and her eyes changed to sky blue.

Kadaj watched as a white feather landed near him and his brothers. "A white feather…" Kadaj said softly as he picked it up while his brothers watched him.  
"do you think she's near Kadaj big brother said we would feel weird around her…"Loz said to him as they saw a few feathers danced in the sky.  
_She's near…our angel…his angel…_Kadaj thought to himself as he got on his bike and drove off with his brothers following him.

_"Genesis…I want you to stay away from Chloe…"Sephiroth said to him as they walked down a long hallway.  
"Why cause she shares a room with you? And spends time with me when your away on missions?" Genesis asked him as he looked at him.  
Sephiroth glared at him.  
"Stay away from my angel…she's mine, Genesis." Sephiroth said to him as they walked into the training room and saw Chloe leaning against the wall next to Angeal and they noticed him with bandages all over him.  
"Angeal? What happened?" Genesis asked him as they walked into the room and Chloe helped the older man up.  
"She's getting faster and better at fighting…"Angeal said to them as Chloe blushed and looked away.  
"Can one of you help me get him to his room I don't want his wounds to reopen again." Chloe asked them.  
Chloe was only a young teen around the age of 16 and already a 1__st__ class solder.  
Genesis walked over to them and helped Angeal walk with Chloe on the other side of him as they walked towards their rooms._

That night Genesis heard a yelp in his room and turned on the lights to see Chloe on his floor with some of his underwear on her head.  
"Chloe? Whats wrong?" Genesis asked her and saw her blue eyes with mako around the pupil.  
"Sephiroth went on another mission…and I had a bad dream…" Chloe said to him blushing.  
Genesis slowly got up and pulled the underwear off her head and helped her up as he threw his clothing in the clothes basket.  
"Another one…this one…was about Sephiroth killing a Cetra…"Chloe said to him and he stared at her and she sat down on his bed.  
"Chloe…are you sure?" Genesis asked her as he watched her rubbed her face.  
"Yes…but…in the dream…he said to Zack and Cloud that…he was looking for his angel…" Chloe said to him and felt him wrap his arm around her waist.  
"shhh…it was just a dream…you can always come to me about anything Chloe…you're the only light in this place." Genesis said to her making her blush and she looked away.  
"Genesis…what am I to you guys…" Chloe asked her as she felt him hug her.  
"You're our…angel." Genesis said to her as she relaxed in his arms.  
"G-genesis…" chloe said to him as he saw her yawn a bit and her eyes red.  
"You can stay with me tonight…" Genesis said to her as he helped her lay down on his bed and pulled his black comforter from the top to reveal red sheets.  
Chloe yawned more and slowly laid down on the bed.  
"Sephiroth…said he would be back in a week…or so…"Chloe said until he cut her off by silencing her with his fingers.  
"Shh…rest…you will feel better in the morning…maybe I can ask Angeal to make your favorite in the morning." Genesis said to her causing her to lay down fully and slowly close her eyes and he turned off his light on his nightstand.  
"Genesis…thank you…" Chloe whispered as she fell asleep.  
Genesis smiled in the dark and laid down next to her while placing his arm around her.

Chloe softly breathed as she slept while Genesis walked over to the kitchen and looked around for some food.  
_Her powers must have taken a toll on her…I'll make her something when she wakes up…_Genesis thought to himself as he watched the bedroom door in the apartment.  
Chloe's long hair slowly vanished and went to shoulder length and snuggled into the red coat over her slender form.  
"Warm…"Chloe whispered in her sleep.  
She softly smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Ziggy and Cid chatted as the group walked around and his cell went off causing him to stop.  
"Ziggy here…Chloe?" Ziggy said as he put it on speaker.  
"Ziggy…I'm alright…I don't know how…but I'm with Genesis…"Chloe said to them.  
"C-Chloe…thank god I thought Ziggy went back to smoking again." Cid said and Ziggy shuffled his feet.  
"He does still smoke just not that much…listen…can I meet you guys somewhere…"Chloe said to them.  
"Chloe you sound tired…" Tifa said to her and they heard a new voice.  
"She is…she has been asleep for a while…met us at the old shopping area of town..." Genesis said to them and hung up.  
Cloud stared at Ziggy. "Tell us everything you know Ziggy." Cloud said to him as they got into their vehicles and drove off.

Chloe changed into jeans and a black tank top. "Genesis…so…he really is gone…well his body is right?" Chloe asked him as she walked out of her room to see him eating some of her snacks from her bag.  
"Yes…his will is too strong to disappear…he almost killed everyone about three years ago…with the same three men that attacked you and Ziggy…" Genesis told her as he walked over to her with a black jacket.  
Chloe put on her jacket and threw on her boots as she followed him out of the small apartment.  
"Then how are you here…I don't understand…" Chloe said to him.  
"I never died…the goddess put me in an eternal sleep but I could hear you crying in the distance and her telling me to awaken…"Genesis told her as he carried his Rapier.  
Chloe strapped her swords to her back as she followed him.  
"I kept your book and read some of it when I woke up…I thought I was alone…until I heard Sephiroth's voice then when I fell off the edge of the cliff…I heard a woman telling me that I was safe…"Chloe said to him as he looked at her.  
They walked out of the apartment complex to her bike.  
"My bike…wait you cleaned it?" Chloe asked him shocked.  
"Of course your brother left it when he had to out run Kadaj and his gang." Genesis said to her.  
"Oh…you're not going to leave again are you…?" Chloe said softly.  
"No…I just don't know if your friends or brother will like it if I'm with you." Genesis said to her as he watched her strap her bag to a compartment on the inside of her bike.  
"I'll talk to them…" Chloe said as she got on her bike and turned it on. "Are you going to get on?" Chloe asked him.  
"No…I'll follow you by the air." He told her as he softly smiled.  
Chloe blushed as she drove off.

Kadaj watched Chloe drive off and followed her from the shadows with Yazoo and Loz.  
"Brother…why is that guy with her…"Loz asked him as they followed Chloe and Genesis.  
"Big Brother said he is a rival…he wants her to himself…and away from big brother." Kadaj said to him as they watched Chloe stop near the shopping area.  
Genesis landed near her as she got off her bike and they saw other vehicles parked outside as someone ran outside and hugged Chloe.  
"I thought I wouldn't see you again…" Cid said to his niece as she hugged him back.  
"Wait…Uncle Cid…how did you know it was me?" Chloe asked him.  
"I'm your uncle kid…your pain in the ass brother told me everything and showed me pictures."Cid said to her as she softly smiled.  
Genesis watched them and his wing disappeared into his shoulder.  
"You don't want Sephiroth to have her." Someone said to him causing him to glance to his side to see Cloud and Vincent walk over to him.  
Genesis snorted and leaned against the bike. "I like to see her happy…sure she was happy with him too but…"Genesis said softly as he closed his eyes.  
"How are you back Genesis…?" Cloud asked him.  
They heard a loud explosion and saw a helicopter heading for them on fire.  
"Everyone run!" Cid yelled as he grabbed Chloe's hand and they ran towards his airship only to be stopped by Loz.  
"Just hand over sister and we will leave…"Loz said to them with a smirk.  
"I don't think so!" Cid growled as him and the others got ready to fight and Chloe backed away a bit.  
_Chloe…come to me…my little angel…_Sephiroth whispered in her mind causing her to freeze up.  
Genesis looked at her. "Chloe?" He asked her as he saw her eyes shift a bit then she ran towards her bike.  
"Chloe!" Ziggy screamed as he ran after her and she jumped onto her bike and drove off.

Chloe drove through alleyways as she tried to get out of the city.  
She suddenly heard bikes behind her and saw the short silver haired man and the long haired one chasing her as she drove faster.  
Chloe tried to block Sephiroth from her mind causing her to sweat feverously.  
Suddenly she slammed on her brakes as she almost went off into a crater.  
"Damn it…" Chloe whispered and saw them coming at her fast as she softly smiled.  
The airship appeared near them. "Chloe don't!" Ziggy yelled over the speakers on the airship as he saw his sister jump and a blinding light appeared as she flew into the air with white angel wings and she hovered.  
"Ziggy…what did they give her…" Cid asked him as they watched Chloe softly glow and her wings slowly grew to the same size as Genesis's and she slowly opened her eyes revealing them to be sky blue.  
"They said…Jenova and…Sephiroth cells…but…that's all I know…" Ziggy said to them as Chloe flapped her wings and slowly landed on a building.  
Genesis flew over to her and saw her hold her head.  
"Chloe?" Genesis asked her as she held her head and they felt the building shake and saw a black blur.  
"You thought…you could keep her from me…Genesis?" A deep voice asked him as they both looked up.  
"S-Sephiroth…how…"Chloe said softly as he landed near them.  
"I waited until your wings appeared…then I felt Kadaj slowly let his guard down and I took my chance and took over him…"Sephiroth said to her as Genesis stood in front of her.  
Sephiroth held his hand out. "Come with me…my little angel…and I won't hurt your friends." Sephiroth said to her as she looked at him then at the airship.  
"She's staying with her friends…and me." Genesis said to him as he held his sword ready.  
Sephiroth glared at him then smirked darkly.  
"Why not let her choose…"Sephiroth said to him as Chloe walked out from behind Genesis.  
She looked in between both men as they watched her.

"There are letting her choose…this isn't good…" Cloud said as they watched from the sky.  
"She cares about both but if…she can't choose…then he might force her to his side…" Vincent said to them as they looked at him. "Her file from the Shinra manor says everything she did everyday…she would stay with Genesis when Sephiroth was busy with missions and such…"

Chloe closed her eyes as her wings ruffled a bit.  
"Sephiroth…why are you mad at Genesis…I need to know…" Chloe said to him as she looked at him.  
Sephiroth watched her then sighed while closing his eyes.  
"Because…both of us…care about you ever since you meet us…" Sephiroth said to her as she stared at him shocked.  
"What…but I thought…" Chloe said as she shook her head.  
Sephiroth opened his mako green eyes as they turned into slits.  
"you became Project light…cause…when you meet me at a young age…they thought that they could use you and create another me but they only made you almost as strong as me…you're the light in our darkness…" Sephiroth told her as he watched her closed her eyes tightly.  
"No! They killed my family and took me from my brother cause…"Chloe said as her hand slowly started to glow.  
Genesis glared at Sephiroth.  
They saw her hair slowly turn silver.

Ziggy grabbed his weapons and ran to the loading bay.  
"Ziggy! Don't you dare!"Cid growled at him as they heard sirens go off and Ziggy watched as he saw a metal line and grabbed onto it using his sword to glide down towards the three 1st class solders.

Chloe had a strange aura around her and she softly cried.  
"Chloe…don't go with him…he just wants you to rule everything!" Genesis said to her and they heard a gunshot and saw someone tackle Chloe and saw Ziggy point his gun at Sephiroth and fire almost hitting the tall silver haired man.  
The two siblings fell towards the crater and he held onto her.  
"Ziggy…" Chloe said as she held onto him.  
"It's okay…I won't let anything hurt you again." Ziggy said to her as a bright light appeared underneath them and they vanished.

Both groups watched as the blonde haired siblings disappear from view.  
"No!" Cid screamed as he let go of the wheel and ran towards the glass as Cloud and Barret grabbed the wheel.  
"Not again…not like…their mother…" Cid said as he cried.


End file.
